sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bella
}} BellaThe Director's Cut is out for episode four! (anteriormente identificado como "IVY"Raise your hand if you'd like to see Clyde the Turtle in Season Three!) es el cuarto episodio de la tercera temporada de Elementary y el quincuagésimo segundo episodio en general. Se estrenó el 20 de noviembre de 2014. Sinopsis Cuando un programa de software de inteligencia artificial innovadora es robado, Sherlock se compromete a adoptar en el caso, pero se alista en la ayuda de Joan para solucionarlo cuando se interesa más en refutar las capacidades del ordenador que en encontrar al ladrón. Por su parte, Joan enfrenta Sherlock sobre sus motivos después de que ella se entera de que ha estado en contacto directo con su novio, Andrew, sin su conocimiento Recapitulación Sherlock observa a Clyde mientras come lechuga, él tiene unas sanguijuelas en la mano. Kitty se niega a devolver ella la tortuga a Joan y luego abre la puerta. Edwin Bornstein trabaja desarrollando Inteligencia Artificial, y su más reciente creación, "Bella". Alguien se hizo una copia, y él logró tomar la foto de un enmascarado. Sherlock quiere comprobar primero las capacidades de "Bella". Melinda Young, la socia de Bornstein, les explica que el programa está conectado a una muñeca que "escucha" y "responde" por el programa. Tras someterle a un test de Turing, Sherlock acepta a trabajar en el caso gratis. Joan va al Brownstone, y va a la sala multimedia, donde Sherlock se ha reunido con varios informáticos expertos a través de videollamadas y con Mason, un universitario muy joven para derrotar a "Bella", dejando el caso del ladrón de software en manos de Watson y Kitty, prometiendo a su ex-asociada que Bornstein lepagaría sus honorarios. Kitty y Joan empiezan a investigar. Joan le señala a Kitty un par de datos: es un hombre mayor fumador, según la imagen. Se dirigen a la empresa de Bornstein, y van al edificio de enfrente, para intentar ver desde dónde podrían haber sabido que se encontraba "Bella". Watson logra identificar una marca de cigarros que dejan marca amarilla en los dientes. Cuando empiezan a buscar en la base de datos, Sherlock aparece e identifica al ladrón por lo que Joan y Kitty han descubierto: es el mismo ladrón que entró en el laboratorio de genética de Harvard según el ADN, y tienen una imagen lo que lleva a Sherlock a deducir que el ladrón era "Raffles", un ladrón persiguió Scotland Yard en los 90 y principios de los años 2000. Ante este reto, Sherlock se suma a la caza del ladrón. En su casa, Joan se entera de que Andrew fue uno de los informáticos consultados por Sherlock Holmes durante ese día. Al día siguiente en Burnett Technology, Sherlock y Joan van a reunirse con Robert Burnett, pues sospecha que está detrás de varios robos de invenciones de los últimos ocho años. De tal forma que al aparecer en su despacho le advierte de que borre "Bella" o contará que ha estado trabajando con el ladrón conocido como Raffles. Cuando el caso parece resuelto y van a hablar con Bornstein, este aparece en el suelo, muerto por un ataque de epilepsia. Sherlock observa a "Bella" al lado de dos pantallas, cuyas imágenes han provocado el ataque. Bell dice que por lo que saben, Bella empezó a proyectar las imagenes apenas Bornstein la conectó. Sherlock opina que ha sido asesinato. Melinda opina que fue todo planeado por el propio programa "Bella". Sherlock se lleva a "Bella" a su casa, y llama a Mason, quien le habla de la "teoría del botón", que explica que la humanidad podría ser aniquilada por las máquinas cuando no les fueran de utilidad. Joan vuelve a su casa y Andrew le dice que ha encontrado un nuevo modelo de negocio co uno de los informáticos que Sherlock le presentó, en Dinamarca. En el NYPD, Sherlock está tumbado bocarriba, escuchando death metal a todo volumen. Joan aparece y le pregunta si tiene algo que ver con el nuevo trabajo de Andrew, pero este lo niega. Luego le explica que sabe que Bornstein intercambió discos de música death metal. MIentras intenta encontrar algún mensaje oculto, detecta una "pista" que el reproductor no puede leer: es el software que sirvió para matar a Bornstein. Schuldiner es interrogado por Gregson y Bell, pero parece que no ha sido él. Alguien lo manipuló todo. Más tarde Joan habla con Sherlock, que está buscando entre las personas que debaten las causas del apocalipsis, siendo las IA la más desestimada. En un paréntesis, afirma que le gusta que Andrew ocupe parte del tiempo de Joan, y que le considera inteligente. También le dice que volvió a Nueva York para arreglar su relación con ella. Cuando vuelven a interrogar a Schuldiner, se enteran de que ganó un concurso para que limpiaran su casa gratis, momento idóneo para cambiar los discos de música. En las imágenes que le enseñan, reconoce a Eric Rabin, alumna de Isaak Pike, profesor de informática y alarmista con los peligros de la IA. Cuando van a arrestarles, Eric decide asumir toda la culpa. A pesar de que está comprobado que no sabe programación, la versión oficial dirá que fue ella la artífice, pues considera que los conocimientos de su profesor son muy valiosos. Sherlock decide ignorar las llamadas de Joan Watson para poder escapar de los límites morales, y con ayuda de Kitty, descubre al hermano de Pike comprando drogas ilegalmente, y amenaza a Isaac con hacerlo público si no confiesa. Isaac conoce el secreto con las dorgas del pasado de Holmes, y le dice que no será capaz de hacerlo. Sherlock finalmente no delata al profesor, y antes de que se lleven a "Bella", le pregunta qué es lo correcto. Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller (Sherlock Holmes) *Lucy Liu (Joan Watson) *Aidan Quinn (Thomas Gregson) *Jon Michael Hill (Marcus Bell) Personajes recurrentes *Ophelia Lovibond (Kitty Winter) *Raza Jaffrey (Andrew Paek) Estrellas invitadas * Michael Chernus (Edwin Bornstein) * Condola Rashad (Melinda Young) * Jonathan Judge-Russo (Michael Webb) * Robert Capron (Mason) * Michael Cristofer (Isaac Pike) * Halley Feiffer (Eric Rabin) * Bill Winkler (Robert Ballard) * Amy V. Morse (Receptionista) Caso Vídeos left|300 px right|300 px left|300 px right|300 px Eventos importantes Datos de interés Estreno internacional *'Estados Unidos' - 20 de noviembre de 2014 *'Latinoamérica' - *'España' - Referencias Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció 'Bella'? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo en:Bella de:Bella Categoría:Tercera temporada de Elementary Categoría:Episodios dirigidos por Guy Ferland Categoría:Episodios escritos por Craig Sweeny